fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Data (New Fantendoverse)
Daniel Johnson, known to most as the cyborg vigilante Data, is a young man living in New York City. Once an average but athletic male, Daniel was selected by the terrorist organization known as the Twilight Legion to act as one of their experimental cyborg super soldiers. However, a malfunction made it so he kept his free will, and he dedicated his life to stopping them and their leader, Carl Krane, better known as Dr. Shadow. A reboot of the character of the same name, Data was originally owned by Drackula who passed over the rights to his good friend Sr.Wario and therefore his company Inora. The character is said to have a secondary role at first, but eventually take on a bigger role with his own enemies and supporting cast. Reception for the reboot has been (TBA). Appearance Data is a well-built caucasian male with dull blue eyes and long, light brown hair. His defining characteristic, of course, is the fact that he's a cyborg. This half of his body is a dark gray, with a smooth steel texture. The cyborg half of his face has various breathing slits and a light blue "eye". He frequently wears a dark blue jacket, a light blue shirt with a III sign on it, black jeans, and a black and gray scarf, along with blue tennis shoes. History Early History TBA Personality Data is, outwardly, quiet and calculating. Always vigilant, defensive, and quick thinking, Data rarely lets his walls down and is usually at work with a new mission, strategizing and being dead set on getting revenge for what the Twilight Legion did to him. Data's strong powers along with his silence when dealing with enemies makes him an intimidating and imposing figure. However, upon getting to know him, he's quite nice and is usually open to trying new things and going on adventures. Besides this, he'll always lend a helping hand to those in need, even if he's not exactly willing to admit it, and can be quite flirty on occasion. To summarize, Data is ice cold to his enemies and rather warm to his friends, representing the duality between man and machine present in him. Abilities Data, both from years of hard excercize and his cybornetic upgrades, is significantly stronger, faster, more durable, and has more stamina than any average human. This allows for him to take many hits and even a bullet or two and still experience pain, but be able to trek onward. In addition, it allows him to keep going for a long time, get to places quicker, and lift rather heavy things. In addition to this, he can also turn his left arm into various weapons, from a blunt staff to a blade to a gun rather quickly. His cybornetic enhancements also mean that he can mess with machines and hack into complex security systems with relative ease, and that he can download information and remember it much more well than your average person. His primary weakness is electricity, as he was engineered to be water-proof, but is still susceptible to electric overloads which will heavily harm him and shut down all of his cybornetic enhancements for a decent period of time. Relationships TBA Gallery Datapirate.png|Data as a pirate, as drawn by Sr.Wario. Trivia *Many elements of this Data are taken from the original Data, just expanded on and given a more realistic spin to fit better with the current universe he occupies. *The process of working on this reboot was reportedly similar to Inora's work with rebooting Smile and Gray Demon. Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Inora Category:Sr.Wario